PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT? Center for In Vivo Imaging and Therapeutics The Center for In Vivo Imaging and Therapeutics (CIVIT) is an SJCCC-managed Shared Resource with the overarching goal of providing cutting-edge imaging and image-guided therapy technologies to advance preclinical cancer modeling research. As part of the SJCCC Strategic Plan, the HMP, DBSTP, NBTP, and CBP prioritized enhanced animal modeling as a central requirement for their preclinical research endeavors, with CIVIT at the center of these plans. CIVIT plays a major role in advancing SJCCC preclinical research by offering leading surgical and imaging expertise, allowing Program members to readily model and survey genetic and orthotopic-implant models of brain tumors, solid tumors, and leukemias. CIVIT partners with SJCCC members to provide consultative and technical expertise in modeling and conducting experiments for their preclinical research. The core also offers seminars to educate users about new preclinical imaging applications and technologies. CIVIT is directed by Dr. Walter Akers, an NCI R50-funded veterinarian and biomedical engineer with more than 11 years of experience in cancer imaging and therapy research. He is supported by 1 staff scientist and 6 highly skilled research technologists to provide imaging, surgery, and therapeutic services, and partner with SJCCC groups in planning and performing experiments to ensure animal studies are conducted at the highest standard. The impact of the CIVIT on the cancer research of the Programs is evidenced by the high level of collaborative publications and key scientific contributions in high-impact journals such as Blood (n=5), Nature Genetics (n=3), and Cancer Cell (n=6). During the current funding period, 66 publications from January 2013?December 2017 used the CIVIT, representing 28 (42%) interprogrammatic and 33 (50%) intraprogrammatic collaborations. These included publications from 4 of the 5 Programs: DBSTP (n=16), HMP (n=25), CBP (n=34), and NBTP (n=25). During the index year (FY2017), 94% of all investigators using the CIVIT were SJCCC members (49/52). Goals for the next period include upgrading high-frequency ultrasounds (Vevo 3100, Visualsonics) to provide state-of-the-art capabilities for image-guided injections and tumor volume measurement; obtaining a fluorescence-capable surgical microscope to optimize brainstem O-PDX implantation and image-guided resections of O-PDX tumors in mice; and upgrading the IGRT system with BLI capability (Muriglo, Xstrahl) to enable tumor-selective radiation for preclinical trials. These advanced technologies will ensure continued high-level support of the preclinical research of the SJCCC Programs.